Sago in my Milk and Tea
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..Yusuke x Botan.. Tea with Milk and Sago. A Fountain. Puu's Point of View. Slight humor. Maybe.


Sago in my Milk and Tea

----------------------

Disclaimer-I don't own anything in the story... MilkTea/Sago was invented by the person who invented it. And the YuuHaku characters are Togashi's characters. Um...Okay, the fountain could be mine... and that bench...

Haha... The title doesn't really have to do with much... Hey sis, sorry for stealing your site layout name thingy... Yes, the story is in Puu's POV, though sometimes I forget... Not much on the BotanxYusuke fluff, but oh well... Oh yes, some slight humor too... On with the story!

----------------------

I let out a 'Puu...' as I watched the girl carrying me drank the liquid in see-through plastic cup. Keiko looked down at me and smiled.

"Here Puu-chan." She said holding the straw in front of my beak.

"Puu!" I opened my mouth to suck on the straw but I soon realized the straw was too big for my beak. Irritated, I bit the straw several times.

Keiko frowned when she saw what I had done to her drink. She then opened the lid of the drink and scooped a few contents out with a spoon.

"Here you go Puu-chan." She feed me the milk and tea with the little black starch balls called sago. She smiled at me as I chewed on the sago.

"Feh, why did you have to bring him along?"

Both Keiko and I glared at Yusuke.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with bringing Puu-chan along..." The bubbly ferry girl responded from Yusuke's side. "Ne Puu-chan?" Botan patted my head.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and went back to his milk and tea with sago.

"Besides, Puu-chan doesn't get enough air. He needs to go outside some more, you know, see the city." Keiko dumped her cup into the next trash bin.

The Spirit Detective scoffed. "You know people aren't supposed to see a creature like him around... They'll think it's strange..."

"Just pretend that he's a stuffed animal, like Kero from Card Captor Sakura." Botan suggested.

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "Card Captor Sakura? You watch that show?"

Botan pouted cutely. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I smirked when I saw my other self blush slightly.

Keiko frowned at Yusuke. "It's a good show..."

"What?! You too Keiko?"

I rolled my eyes. People argue about the most weirdest things...

As we entered the park, I shuddered slightly. For some reason I looked over at a bench placed close to the swings. Strange sense of deja-vu... I shrugged it off.

"Oh no!" I looked up to Keiko. She looked slightly shocked and worried.

"What happened?" Her other two companions asked.

"I forgot something at the bakery store..." She handed me over to Botan. "I'll be right back!" And she dashed off.

The ferry girl brought me up so that I met her eyes. She has such pretty pink eyes.

"Ne Puu-chan, you want some more sago? I can't finish it. Stupid people give more of the sago and less of the milk and tea." She shook her cup, now half full of the little black starch balls.

"Puu!" And more starch balls I did get.

While chewing, I felt a strange feeling go through my body. I looked over at Yusuke to see him glaring at me. Oh... I see... Someone seems to be jealous...

"Why do you insist on treating him like a baby?"

Botan looked up. "Huh? I am not. Besides, Puu-chan likes the sago. Ne, Puu-chan?" I nodded my head.

Now done with the sago, I sighed and laid back on Botan's chest, which she didn't seem to mind.

Yusuke looked over the park gates. "What's taking her so long?"

The blue haired girl went over to the fountain and sat on the edges. She stared at the reflection in the pool and it stared back. Just then, an idea popped into my head. I smirked, then leapt out of her arms (as much as I didn't want to) and flapped my wings/ears into the air.

"Puu-chan! What are you doing?! Get back here!"

Botan's yelling caused a few people to look over at her direction. She looked uneasy at the stares she received.

"Puu!" Oh no, here comes Yusuke.

He lunged at me but missed as I flew higher. Botan climbed up and stepped on the fountain edge. Her arm stretched out trying to reach me.

"Puu-chan! Come back here!"

She almost reached me, but I darted forward. My other half saw as she slightly leaned forward to reach me. He quickly went over to catch her but slipped and knocked the both of them-

SPLASH!

...right into the fountain.

Of course, the giant splashed cause more commotion, adding to the amount of stares. The fountain was only about a foot or so high, so it would be that much of a harm to fall in. Maybe it was the position they were in that made the people stare...

Botan on the bottom, and Yusuke on top of her. Their faces were close, very close. The two of them were blushing like mad, also soaked to the marrow. Only one more element to add to this, I thought.

I fluttered over the two of them, slowly descending. As I was right above Yusuke's head, I dropped, pushing his head forward. Botan's eye's widened when she felt Yusuke's lips against her's. Yusuke, who was also in shock, blushed and quickly broke away from their "kiss". The two looked in opposite directions, not wanting to face the other. I looked around at the people staring, finding a few clapping for the two supposed couple.

I snickered in my mind when I felt two hands grab me gently. I came face to face with Keiko. She smiled at me and brought me back to my position against her stomach. She looked over the fountain and saw that her two best friends were in the fountain.

Keiko put one hand on her waist and glared at the two. "I walk away for a few minutes and then what happens?"

The Spirit Detective and Ferry Girl were afraid, preparing for the worst.

"You two decide to go swimming in a fountain like it was a public pool! You guys should act more like Puu-chan, he's so well behaved."

The two in the fountain sat staring at Keiko, then at each other, but said nothing. It was then that Keiko burst out into laughter.

"You guys look so funny! Yusuke, your hair is covering most of your face. And Botan, you're so lucky you aren't wearing white today!" She turned around and continued laughing.

Yusuke got out of the fountain, put a hand on her shoulder and twirled her around. She looked at him, confused, as he went behind her and pushed her toward the fountain. Botan, now up but not out of the watery coin deposit, grabbed her by the sleeves and pulled her in.

I flew out of her arms just in time to see her land in the cold water. Keiko sat up, blinked, then smirked.

"You want a fight? Then bring it!" She tackled the other girl and the two splashed water at each other.

The two girls shrieked when Yusuke patted both of them on the behind.

I winced when his face met the bottom of the fountain.

The three continued their water fight as the bystander tried their best to go on with their activities and ignore them.

I landed on the ground and sat on a patch of grass. People are so strange.

----------------------

Hah! I'm done! And in just one day I thought of it and typed it down. I was too lazy to write it down. That means if ever died or if my computer crashed, then I'll have no first draft of this... or any draft at all...

Um... Don't mind the milk and tea with sago stuff. I was thinking of the plot while drinking milk and tea with sago. Sago are, as I stated, starch balls. Don't know why they're called starch balls, or if it really is starch... Oh yes, Puu couldn't drink through the straw because the straws are extra big so you can suck out some sago while drink the milk with tea. (Occasionally choking on them if you suck to hard...)

And don't mind the CCS reference... About the Kero and the stuffed animal. Because when Yusuke was kidnapped in the beginning of the second season, Puu flew over to Botan and Kuwabara (who were in the school) and some students were asking about Puu. I forgot what Kuwabara said, I think he called it a robotic toy... I forgot...

Oh yes, when Puu was looking at the park bench, he got this deja-vu-y feeling. That's the bench in my other fic, "A Bench in the Park". Haha...

I'm not a Keiko basher. Bashers can all go to hell. But I don't love her either. Let's just say I'm anti anti Keiko. And Keiko and Botan are friends, yes.

Puu is Yusuke's other half so he can feel what Yusuke is feeling. Like when Yusuke was glaring at him, and when he met the fountain floor... Oh geez, I forgot that Puu turned into his giant phoenix form when Yusuke died against Sensui... He never turned back into the little thing... Oops, spoilers...

So anyways, review, comments, flames? Just click the little button over there.


End file.
